Losing Her
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: based of the epsiode 'Cuckoo's Nest'. What if Danny did find Flack where Mac assumed he would be? How would things play out?


AN: Slight whispers of 'Cuckoo's Nest'.  
>Losing Her, Finding Him<p>

The lights seemed dimmer than he remembered but the dark frothy liquid served to block out everything but the taste on his tongue. He knew eventually Mac or someone else would come find him and he'd get an earful. But it's not like it'd have been different had he stayed in his apartment. The end result would be the same: him sitting on his ass downing beer after beer, begging for alcohol-induced oblivion. As to whether it would be granted, that remained to be seen. The dark wood of the bar got him to thinking; if he spilt his pint would it blend in with the wood? That thought should have alerted him to the fact he was way past drunk but instead he just knocked back the rest of the beer and called for another.

He couldn't remember why he started drinking tonight in the first place but it must have been something painful...a break up maybe? No. Not a break up...a death. Yes that was it, but whose? An...Angie? Alice? Angel! That was her name, Angel. Well it was her last name really but he could vaguely remember calling her only by it. Then like a horrendous train wreck it all surged to the surface: drinking at a bar with the team, ironically remembering the death of an officer, the shots fired, Danny's gasping revelation of the loss of feeling in his legs, and of course...her. All that blood...the screams of the other injured...her life slipping away like water in clasped hands.

The sound of a familiar song wafting through the air broke him free of his memories. 'Danny Boy' was playing from somewhere in the bar. It was a sad song and perfect for the exact reason he was planted on a bar stool drinking his weight in alcohol. And to add insult to injury the guy in the title shared the same name as his...crush, for lack of a better word. Danny...brazen Italian CSI who, unfortunately for him, was head over heels for Lindsey. That gave him reason to absolutely abhor 'Montana', as both men had called her when she came to the Big Apple. Humming the song at first, then singing it, then singing it rather loud and drunkenly he didn't notice the door opening nor the man he was just thinking about take a seat on the stool next to him.

"You know the only similarity between me and the song is the name...I mean Irish and Italian is as far from each other as east from west." Danny said. It was then that Flack noticed him. "What 're ya doin' here Danny?" he slurred. The sad smile the shorter man gave him was enough to sober him up. "I'm here because everyone is worried about you." Danny replied softly. "Ah well as you can see I'm safe and sound." the tall detective snapped. Danny frowned. "And drunk Don." Flack's hand tighten around his newest pint. "Yeah so? Wouldn't you be doing the same thing if it was Montana?" The nickname was spat from tight lips, the rest of the sentence a mixture of anger and silent pleading.

"Well Linds and I figured we were better friends than lovers so I guess I'd be upset but I wouldn't be hurting like you are." Danny must have seen the surprised look on his face at the remark that Lindsey and Danny weren't a couple. "You thought she and I were still an item?" Danny asked, eyebrows raised up near his hairline. "Well you never indicated you weren't one still, so how was I to know." he muttered darkly. A part of him was jumping for joy at the fact his love interest was single but still another part of him was angry at Danny for never making the distinction. "Donnie, is there somethin' else bugging ya? Besides Angel's death?" Danny asked, concern flashing in his blue eyes.

Sighing the dark haired detective leaned his elbows on the bar. "You're right Danno. There is something else botherin' me...I'm just not sure how you'll take it." A light squeeze on his shoulder was the answer and reassurance he needed. "Okay well the thing is...I like you. As more than just a friend, have for a while now." he chuckled nervously all the while waiting for Danny's reaction. He was met with silence and his shoulders slumped in defeat. The glass in front of him was half empty, especially from the figurative point of view. Just as his hand wrapped around the glass and was about to lift it, another hand, a very familiar one touched his wrist.

"Put it down Don. You don't need any more than you've already had." Danny whispered and leaned closer. "And besides...I like you too Donnie." If he had taken a drink just then it probably would have been spewed all over the bar. As it was he simply blinked and turned to face the young Italian. The next thing he knew warm, chapped lips crashed on to his own and in a nanosecond he responded; pressing hard on Danny's lips and running his tongue across the other man's bottom lip. That pliant mouth opened and Flack's tongue darted in, stroking Danny's tongue. It was by far the best kiss he had ever given or received and when Danny did that thing with his tongue...it blew his mind! The first moan startled them both and they broke apart, panting.

"Wow. That was...everything I thought it would be and more." Danny's voice was soft and his lips swollen from kissing. To Flack it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and he wanted to see that every day for the rest of his life. "Danny stay with me." Those few words made the Italian's heart beat ever faster and words failing him, he simply nodded 'yes'. That night a broken heart was healed and two people bonded by the deepest love, finally found each other.

AN: I would like to thank Blackberryhunttress for giving me the support to write and actually finish this. Love ya 'sis'!- GreeneyedAlice91


End file.
